Mind Brand
by Lunaticxk
Summary: Relato corto, sorry vvs.


**Nota 1:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate.

 **Nota 2:** No tiene ni tendrá continuación, tampoco espero que le den mucha importancia porque ... es algo que escribí para desahogarme.

 **Nota 3:** Se supone que debería estar trabajando.

* * *

 ** _Mind Brand_**

La noche le dio la bienvenida tras salir del mini-market, lo primero que logró observar fue el caminar de las pequeñas señoritas enseñando su cuerpo sin una pizca de decencia. Las sonrisas que llevaban en sus rostros eran falsas como el amor que les prometían a los hombres que les acompañaban, aquello era patético. Tokyo era una ciudad donde casi nunca dormía, donde los locales lucían extravagantes, las luces y carteles eran una forma de llamar la atención de cualquier transeúnte. Dejó caer sus hombros, aquel era el rostro oscuro que no le agradaba de la ciudad; se dio vuelva a la par que metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su polera. De camino a casa se cruzó con algunas parejas que no dejaban de transmitirse gérmenes a través de sus bocas, o eso quería pensar para evitar sentir envidia. Era obvio, por más que amaba a su novio, el hecho de no poder tenerlo a su lado le provocaba un gran malestar que jamás le diría.

 _'Oye chico, alégrate.'_

Y en menos de dos minutos ya estaba dentro de una discoteca, ¿cómo pasó? Una preciosa muchacha de cabellos rubios, vestida con ropa sumamente ajustada y una sonrisa encantadora le había arrastrado desde la pista hasta el medio del local. Personas vestidas con ropas extravagantes saltando al ritmo de la música y él siendo abandonado ahí, no conocía a nadie más que la culpable de que se encuentre en medio de una muchedumbre. Pensó en irse, aquello le evitaría problemas innecesarios pero algo dentro de él pedía a gritos quedarse, disfrutar y enloquecer. Podría mañana culparse lo que quisiera, ahora, en esos momentos sólo pensaba en disfrutar esa oportunidad que le brindaron.

Al ritmo de The Oral Cigarettes perdió una batalla donde ni siquiera opuso resistencia; deseaba sentirse mucho mejor y sin volver a pensarlo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, restregando su cuerpo contra otros sin pudor alguno. Se mantuvo así hasta no poder más, cuando al fin su anatomía reclamó a fuerza un respiro y por más que en esos momentos quisiera seguir, aquel lugar era demasiado caliente, además que transmitía un terrible olor; una mezcla de licor con cigarro. El lugar más iluminado que encontró fue el baño pero esa fue una muy mala idea, los gemidos de una pareja homosexual lo detuvieron antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta; tan sólo se volteó y regresó a la pista de baile.

 _'No, disculpa. Estoy saliendo con alguien…'_

Ya era la tercera vez que rechazaba una invitación por parte de una chica, en ese momento y en los futuros no deseaba tener algo con alguien más que no sea su pareja, aún si se encontraba a kilómetros de él así que no le molestaba en lo absoluto recibir maldiciones e insultos por parte de las señoritas y es que de alguna manera, el verlas reaccionar de esa forma le causaba gracia.

Era hora de volver a casa, sus energías estaban agotándose así que antes de que colapse era mejor regresar y ponerse seguro. De camino revisó sus últimos mensajes esperando que alguno de ellos sea parte de su pareja y para su suerte sí, el último mensaje que había en su bandeja era de su novio que para estas horas de la noche lo más seguro es que estaría en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tecleó con rapidez un mensaje que muchos llamarían 'romántico' pero por su cuenta era un mensaje que tenía escrito todos sus sentimientos, bueno, quizá el alcohol esté haciendo de las suyas también.

 **SMS to Tsukki.**

TSUKKKKI, espero que estés durmiendo bien.

Yo recién iré a la cama pero no quería hacerlo antes de contestar tu mensaje, ¿sabes? Me seguiré esforzando, quiero tenerte a mi lado, para poder besarte, abrazarte, molestarte o al menos, verte sonreír a causa mía.

Tenemos el mismo cielo, tenemos las mismas estrellas pero estamos separados por una larga distancia. Oye, yo quiero decirte que a pesar de todo seguiré enamorado de ti. Te amo.

Sueña conmigo.


End file.
